


Adelphos

by Alsike



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Divorced Lesbian Mommies, F/F, I Don't Even Know, dog POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsike/pseuds/Alsike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adelphos is happy because they're going back to the tasty-house from the always kibble-house, and even though Lacey-mom is upset, he can't help but hope that they're going there to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adelphos

**Author's Note:**

> So I asked myself if it was possible to keep going with my corruption of SwanQueen Week into RedLace week. The prompts were very specific! But... that just made it a challenge. I like a challenge. So here's the Divorced Lesbian Mommies prompt, all nicely fit in with my headcanon that Ruby and Lacey wouldn't have kids, they would have dogs. :)

Adelphos was the smart one.  Lupe and Vrioto were sweet and energetic, respectively, but Adelphos knew that _he_ was the smart one.  He’d heard his moms say it.  And he was the first to recognize the scents of where they were going.  It was the tasty place, the one with bacon and drippings, not dry kibble.  He tugged at the leash that Lacey-mom held, and tried to speed their progress toward the narrow staircase and familiar door.

Lacey-mom was not having it.  In fact, as they got closer, she got slower.  Lupe and Vrioto were busy sniffing fire-hydrants and exploring the rich scents of trash in this part of town, much more interesting than the tarry asphalt and weed killer from kibble-home.  Vrioto was slower than usual, since his front leg was in a bandage, and he had a big big collar on so he couldn’t look behind himself, and that made him nervous, so he was always turning around.  But he wasn’t the one holding back on their leashes.

Adelphos tugged more earnestly.  He could _smell_ that Lacey-mom wanted to see Ruby-mom, so _why_ wasn’t she hurrying?  She even had a bag, with the sweet chemical scent of soap in it, like she was going to stay.  Adelphos wanted her to stay.  He never got to sleep on the big bed at the kibble-house, and at the bacon-house there weren’t enough bumpy people bits to lie on.  It was cold without the people bits.

Finally, _finally_ , they were at the bacon-house.  Adelphos hopped up and poked at the circle thing with his nose.  Lacey-mom laughed and gave him a pat, then tucked her bag behind the recycling bins and pressed the circle thing again.  It made the dinging this time, which Adelphos had never quite managed to do.  The door at the top of the stairs banged open, and there was Ruby-mom, smelling warm, like bed and tasty meat.

“There you are!  You were supposed to be here _yesterday!_ ”

She hurtled down the steps and Adelphos, along with Vrioto and Lupe leapt for her, and she opened her arms for them.

“I couldn’t _make_ it yesterday.  I called you!”

“You called when you _knew_ I’d be gone.  And what the hell, Lacey!  You didn’t tell me that Vri was hurt!”

Lacey-mom smelled upset.  “That was why I couldn’t make it.  We were at the vet.”

“You let my baby get _hurt_?”

Ruby-mom was giving Vrioto special cuddles, which he deserved, because he had had to see the _vet_.  Lacey-mom said nothing.  Ruby-mom finally noticed.  Perhaps her weak nose had finally picked off the distress that was rolling off Lacey-mom in waves.  Adelphos whined.

“What happened?”

“Can I stay here tonight?”

Ruby-mom stood up.  “What _happened_?”  She sounded angry.

“Elias hit him with his cane.”

Ruby-mom advanced, bristling, smelling like anger and attack.  “He did _what_?  First you leave me to marry that douchebag, and then you take my dogs away to live with him half the time, and then he _hits_ my baby with a _cane_?  And you—”

“We’re done.  I couldn’t bring them over yesterday after the vet because I had to see Kathryn.  I got the paperwork together.  I’m gone.”

The scent of anger on Ruby-mom was washed away by surprise.  “You’re… gone?  He’s treated you like shit for years, but _now_ you’re leaving him?”

“They’re my babies too.  You think I could stay with a man who sent my child to the emergency room?”

“I… no.  I know how you feel about them.”

“So, can I stay?”

“Course.”

Adelphos wagged his tail wildly and went and grabbed the bag out from behind the bin.  He loped up the stairs into the warm and tasty-smelling apartment and circled the living room three times before dropping the bag and then hurrying to check out all his favorite smells.

The mouse scent under the bed was still there, so was the pleasing rot under the sink.

“Apartment as run down as ever, I see.”

“You did leave me to marry for money.  Gold still has money, and I still don’t.”

“I don’t see _how_.  What the hell did you do with whatever you made from selling the diner and the inn?  Gamble it on bacon shares?”

“What money?  We were renting – from that douchebag you married, and we were already in debt.  He took it all, every goddamn mixing bowl, and still said I owed him a cool six thousand.”

“You… didn’t say.”

“Because I _wanted_ my gold-digger ex-girlfriend to know just how shit both my Gran and I were with money.  Turns out I’m actually pretty good at handling being broke though.”

The cool box opened and Adelphos smelled the hint of bacon.  Bacon!

“You always manage to keep the puppies in treats.”

“ _And_ I paid it off.  You are looking at someone who owes your fucking husband _nothing_.”

The scent of gas and the crackle of flame, and as bidden, Adelphos backed away to sit under the table and out of the way of the fire and hurried feet.

“Congrats.  Better than me.”

“Huh?”

“You remember that time when I got really drunk and showed up here because I missed the puppies?”

“… yeah.  Hard to forget, really.”

“Well, Elias got footage of me coming here, and leaving, in different clothes.”

“That’s not enough—”

“Including footage of you shouting down the alley that I was always going to come back to you when I needed a good fucking, because no one else could do me as good or as hard as you could?”

“Oh.  Shit.”

“Not that charming in retrospect.”

Bacon!  Tasty tasty!  Lupe and Vrioto barged in and wagged their tails furiously to get their piece.

“Though not inaccurate.  I did get with you in the first place because of how good you were in bed.”

“I’m taking that as a compliment.”

“It was intended as such.”

Ruby-mom laughed.  “So… litigation?”

“I picked clean over cash.  Looks like I need to hang up my shingle again.”

“You’ll be back in the game in no time.”

Lacey-mom reached down and scratched Adelphos’ head and behind his ears.  “Yeah.  Just… feeling kind of like an idiot.”

“Oh _really_?”

“I was always on you for your lack of ambition – not that it wasn’t a valid criticism, miss, I’m still going to be a waitress when I’m sixty-five.  But look at me, starting over from scratch.”

“Wasn’t your ambition to be the wife of a millionaire?”

“Well, I can check that one off my list!”

Ruby-mom filled the kibble bowls, and dribbled bacon grease over the top of them.  “It’s nothing to do with you, but I am back in school.  So I am _not_ going to be a waitress when I’m sixty-five.  I’m planning on being a _chef_.”

“Nothing to do with me?”

“Not a thing.”

“Good.  You should have your own goals.  You don’t need me to dream for you.  And congrats.  That’s great news.”

“It is rather nice to be doing _better_ than you for once.”

“Braggart.”

After scarfing, Lupe and Vrioto wanted to play, so Adelphos joined them in a romp around the living room.  When he got back to the kitchen, Ruby-mom and Lacey-mom were tangled together, pressed against the counter, and something was burning on the stove.  Adelphos barked a warning, and they broke apart, and the burning smell went away.

“Good Delphi,” Lacey-mom cooed and scratched his head.  “You’re a right watchdog, aren’t you?”  Adelphos felt rather proud.  After all, he _was_ the smart one.  He knew burning when he smelt it.  And he knew happiness when he smelt it.

When the bedroom door opened a crack, letting out the musky scent of sweat and heat, Adelphos, Lupe and Vrioto bolted into the room and leapt onto the bed.  There were plenty of warm and snuggly person parts to sleep on top of tonight.


End file.
